Peculiar little things
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les humains sont bizarres, et certains plus que d'autres. Point de vue de Shukaku sur ses différents hôtes.


**Peculiar little things**

Shukaku préférait nettement être scellé dans un humain qu'une théière.

Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une théière. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait horreur du thé.

Au moins, à l'intérieur d'un humain, il avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si son hôte le détestait à chaque fois, parce qu'il se faisait rejeter de ses semblables pour le seul fait d'abriter un démon à queue dans son corps.

Son premier hôte est un garçon – il a environ seize ans quand il l'accueille dans son corps. Très vite, la situation se dégrade. Son hôte lui en veut de ne plus pouvoir dormir, d'être traité comme un pestiféré et l'accuse de tout ce qui va de travers dans sa vie – ce qui est justifié pour une grande partie.

Histoire de se calmer les nerfs, Shukaku possède son hôte pour massacrer les gens. Il n'y peut rien si les jérémiades lui donnent juste envie de tuer.

Forcément, les humains n'apprécient pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ sa méthode de relaxation. Pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, ils l'enlèvent à son hôte – lequel meurt dans le processus – et le remettent dans la théière pour une bonne dizaine d'années.

Lorsqu'il est à nouveau scellé dans un réceptacle humain, Shukaku ne se sent pas franchement calmé. Il déteste l'inactivité et se faire mettre au coin a eu le résultat inverse de ce que les humains voulaient.

Son deuxième hôte est une fille. Maintenant, Shukaku est aux premières loges pour expérimenter les contraintes imposées par le métabolisme féminin. Et bordel, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les femelles humaines peuvent survivre à leur période menstruelle. Par pitié, qu'on le mette dans un garçon la prochaine fois.

C'est principalement pendant cette période du mois qu'il se déchaîne. Son hôte n'est pas de bonne humeur et ses sautes d'humeur la rendent plus facile à contrôler. Sinon, tout est à peu près comme avec son prédécesseur : elle ne dort plus. Et tout le monde la hait.

Shukaku s'entend mieux avec elle. Le scellement a eu lieu alors qu'elle avait quatre ans – elle était encore assez jeune pour céder à la curiosité plutôt que la peur. Elle vient lui parler de temps à autre, dans le recoin sombre où il est emprisonné. Bien sûr, elle sait qu'il est mauvais – mais ils n'ont personne d'autre à fréquenter.

C'est lui qui lui donne un nom. Elle n'est qu'une orpheline qu'on n'a jamais pris la peine de baptiser, vu qu'elle a presque aussitôt été choisie pour devenir un réceptacle – même si elle ne l'est devenu que plus tard.

Il l'appelle Tsukino, parce qu'elle observe souvent la lune. Le nom plaît à son hôte, et pour la première fois, un humain le remercie.

C'est bizarre de lui être reconnaissant pour ça. Son hôte est bizarre. Les humains sont bizarres.

On les sépare lorsque Tsukino atteint dix-sept ans. Elle ne se laisse plus contrôler par les humains – elle a même essayé de détruire le village. Lorsqu'ils viennent l'emmener pour la procédure d'extraction, curieusement, elle ne résiste pas.

_Me hais-tu pour ce que tu as vécu ? _lui demande le démon.

_Ça dépend._

Shukaku est un démon. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne ressent jamais de remords.

Et pourtant, il ne se sent pas heureux lorsque Tsukino pousse son dernier soupir dans une salle obscure du palais du Kazekage.

Le temps qu'il passe ensuite dans la théière est bien plus court – cinq, six ans maximum.

Son nouvel hôte le surprend. Il n'est même pas né. En attendant la naissance, c'est dans l'utérus de la mère qu'il s'agite.

La mère de son hôte est bizarre. Il a l'occasion de la rencontrer, et pour être franc, elle le déconcerte. Parce qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Même si son enfant est condamné à une vie de paria simplement parce qu'il logera dans son corps. Même si elle va mourir pour finaliser le sceau.

_Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver. Tu sais ce qui va _lui_ arriver, _dit-il.

_Je sais._

_Et malgré tout, tu ne me hais pas ?_

Elle ne répond pas. À la place, elle sourit. Elle est bizarre.

Par la suite, loger dans le corps de son nouvel hôte n'est guère différent des deux autres fois. Pas de sommeil. Et la haine des autres. À l'exception peut-être de l'oncle du garçon, mais Shukaku se méfie. Les réceptacles ne sont jamais aimés c'est probablement un piège.

Gaara est comme Tsukino il n'a pas peur de lui. Il vient souvent lui poser des questions. Une fois il lui demande pourquoi il tue des gens.

_Parce que je suis un démon, voilà pourquoi._

_Tu ne pourrais pas être un gentil démon, à la place ?_

Les humains réussissent toujours à prendre Shukaku au dépourvu.

_Les démons ne sont pas gentils par nature. J'en suis un, alors je tue. C'est comme ça, et on ne peut rien y changer._

Lorsque Gaara grandit, il commence à s'enfoncer dans la folie. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il devient de plus en plus dangereux, mais cette fois, il est trop puissant pour qu'on puisse le tuer, ou simplement le neutraliser afin de lui ôter le démon.

Shukaku a toujours su que les choses ne changent jamais. Gaara passera sa vie à souffrir, comme celle de ses précédents hôtes, et il mourra en maudissant le monde entier, comme ses précédents hôtes.

Cette certitude vole en éclats avec l'irruption dans leur existence commune de Naruto Uzumaki.

Après l'empoignée générale, Shukaku voit venir Gaara vers lui. Mais cette fois, le garçon est beaucoup moins hystérique que la dernière fois. Il est calme, mais perturbé.

_Tu ne crois pas que j'ai pris la mauvaise route, jusque maintenant ?_

Shukaku émet un reniflement mental.

_Je suis un démon. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je suis la personne à consulter en cas de doute existentiel ?_

Son hôte ne répond pas, au début.

_Je devrais peut-être réessayer de faire confiance aux autres._

Shukaku ne comprendra décidément jamais comment font les humains pour être aussi bêtes.

_Ils t'ont rejeté._

_Je sais._

_Ils te haïssent._

_Je sais._

_Et malgré tout, tu veux leur tendre la main ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

Shukaku reste quelques instants silencieux.

_Tu es bizarre._

Gaara ne répond pas.

Par la suite, il travaille sur son idée absurde. Et à la grande sidération du démon, celle-ci se concrétise. À seulement quinze ans, son hôte devient Kazekage.

Le démon garde la tête froide. Il sait bien que la position n'a été donnée au garçon que parce qu'il est devenu plus passif. Les humains pensent enfin avoir leur arme parfaite.

Il le dit à Gaara. Réponse du garçon ?

_Tu verras qu'un jour, je mériterais ce titre._

Shukaku attend. Il attend le jour où Gaara se prendra la désillusion en pleine figure.

A la place, c'est un guignol en manteau noir avec des nuages rouges - est-ce qu'on peut faire plus ringard, franchement - qui surgit du ciel bleu et kidnappe son hôte.

Le démon devine bien ce qu'il est venu chercher. Aussi, il n'est pas surpris lorsqu'il ressent la brûlure familière de l'extraction.

Gaara panique, en revanche. C'est logique, après tout ; le garçon flottait dans les limbes à la limite du coma et d'un seul coup, c'est comme s'il se réveillait pendant qu'il se fait violer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Ils sont en train de me retirer de ton corps_, répond le démon.

_Comment ça ?_

_C'est très compliqué. Mais je suis cuit. Je vais encore me retrouver coincé dans une saleté d'objet rituel._

La question suivante, Shukaku ne l'entend presque pas. Comme si son hôte ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_

_Tu vas mourir._

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Probablement le choc. Il a seulement seize ans. A cet âge-là, on a du mal à accepter l'idée de sa mort imminente.

_Me hais-tu ?_ demande Shukaku.

Un silence.

_Non._

Il en faut beaucoup pour surprendre un démon, et pourtant Gaara y réussit sans problème.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Je crois... que je n'en ai plus le courage. Ou la force. Tu es un démon, tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est dans ta nature d'attirer le malheur. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose contre lequel tu ne peux rien._

Shukaku voit bien que le garçon s'identifie à lui. Mais tout de même... Ne pas avoir de rancœur contre lui, un démon ? Plus précisément le démon qui a ruiné sa vie avant même sa naissance.

_Tu es réellement bizarre, tu sais._

Gaara sourit - et à cet instant, il est le portrait craché de sa mère.

_C'est parce que je suis humain._

Shukaku sait depuis longtemps que les humains sont bizarres. Certains plus que d'autres.

Sa dernière pensée avant que sa conscience ne soit définitivement séparée de celle de son hôte est qu'il aime bien cette bizarrerie.

**Ma première fic sur Naruto... S'il vous plaît, soyez gentils avec les critiques.**


End file.
